The chocolategame drabbles
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Mello and Matt have had many different expirences in their lives, but they have also had many adeventures and experiences together in their doorm at whammy's now they are grown and have an apartment of their own and many more memories to make together.
1. Love Story

**Me: HELLO LOVELY VIEWERS THIS IS AN AMAZING COLLECTION FOR THE ALL SO AMAZING COUPLE MELLO AND MATT! *girls screaming in the background***

**Mello: hey do we have any chocolate?**

**Me: yeah why**

**Mello: where**

**Me: in matt's room under his pillow**

**Mello: okay *goes to matt's room matt comes down with mello fallowing***

**Matt: WHAT THE HELL I DONT LIKE YOU DOING THIS DONT DO IT AGAIN!**

**Me: sorry mattie it was just a opportunity that i couldn't pass up**

**Mello: you could have waited till he was up and DON'T CALL HIM MATTIE only i can**

**Matt: yeah **

**Me: aww so cute bye *poofs and disappears***

**Matt and Mello: okay well vampireknight2466 does not own anhy of the characters and get back here *fallow me***

**Chapter 1 : Love story**

**Matt came through the door to the sight of his boyfriend shirtless playing a game he had just gotten where you danced while you sang it was kida like american idol mixed with so you think you can dance. Matt smirked and leaned against the door frame to watch to see if Mello would notice him, but the said blonde never did. So after 20 minutes Matt pushed away from the door frame and laced his arms around Mello's waist startling the blonde. **

**"Hello Mattie" Mello said as he realized it was just Matt. **

**"Hello beautiful" Matt replied with a smile Mello took his boyfriend by surprise when he picked him up bridal style.**

**"are you ready for a surprise?" Mello asked the red-headed boy as he carried him to the bedroom**

**"a surprise im almsot alwaays ready for surprises unless they are scarring surprises i hate those" Matt replied**

**"hmm okay well its not that kind of surprise k" Mello said as he opened the door and threw Matt onto the bed. Then he climbed on top of Matt and started to kis his boyfriends neck with soothing loving kisses.**

**"M-M-ello we-e a-a-lready had sex today " Matt stuttered he moaned when he felt his boyfriend remove his shirt and move his kisses up and down the toned muscular chest of his.**

**"i know-but- your- tempting- me" Mello replied between kisses "besides i have something to tell you" **

**"What is it?" Matt asked then he heard love story by taylor swift playing "Mello-" he stopped when he saw Mello had a small purple velet box in his hand and was on one knee**

**"Mail Jeeves will you marry me ?" Mello asked just as the song ended.**

**"YESS!" Matt nearly screamed and gave the blonde a bone crushing hug.**

**Me: awww you guys are soo cute you know that right**

**Mello: im not cute im sexy**

**Matt: hey what about me **

**Mello: your not sexy your**

**Matt: WHAT!**

**Mello: Matt you didn't let me finish i was going to say your not sexy your drop dead gorgeous**

**Matt: *blushes* aww thanks **

**Mello: your welcome *they start make out scene***

**Me: i do not own the characters or anime.**


	2. Christmas Gift

**Me: YAY! chapter 2 for the melloxmatt collection**

**Mello: *comes in nibbiling on a chocolate bar* hey *matt fallows but says nothing **

**Me: hey mels hey matt **

**Matt: *says nothing countinues to play his ds which is softly playing mario theme***

**Me: hey Matt you okay you usually say yeah whatever then do that**

**Mello: he's fine just playing mario that he finally found**

**Bakura: oh that explains it**

**Matt: explains what and who are you**

**Me: nothing and he's a friend**

**Mello: just a friend or more **

**Me: shut up you pervert he's just a friend okay god**

**Mello: what ever you say princess**

**Me: STOP WITH THE PRINCESS FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT YOUR PRINCESS**

**Matt: according to him you are**

**Me: * everything gets quiet and i whisper* akward silence**

**Bakura: stop saying that**

**Mello: saying what**

**Me: i whispered akward silence in Bakura's ear and i do it every time no one says something and the silence becomes akward**

**Mello: oh okay well i gotta go come on Matt *Mello leaves and Matt fallows silently***

**Me: well i'll go make sure they dont do anything stupid bye Bakura *leaves and ryou come in as soon as i leave***

**Ryou: Bakura she told me to tell you to do the disclaimer *poofs and disappears* **

**Bakura: *sighs* figures vampireknight2466 doesn't own any of the characters **

**Chapter 2: Christmas Gift**

**"MATT IM HOME!" a blonde haired Mello called when there was no reply instead of the usual 'oh hey mello' from the said gamer he raised and eyebrow and headed into the living room. **

**"Matt" he said as he poked his head into the room to find the said red-head asleep on the couch with his text books and homework underneath him now cover in drool. **

**"Matt" Mello tried to shake the red haired teen awake but to no avail. "oh well guess his gift will have to wait " Mello said then picked Matt up trying not to wake him and carried him to the bedroom and tucked him in "now time to clean up matt's school shit" **

**Mello headed back downstairs and cleaned up matt's books and papers then he popped a movie in grabbed a chocolate bar and layed on the couch till matt woke up. An hour later Matt woke up to find himself in the bed 'huh how did i get here i remember coming home then heading into the living room where i fell- mello he must be home' Matt thought as he relized how he got in the bed "he's so sweet" Matt mjumbled to himself.**

**Matt came down the steps to find Mello. When he found the said teen he gave him a near heart attack by hugging him from behind "oh your awake i was just about to come get you" "really cause i got you a very special christmas gift" **

**"oh really" yep and it happens tonight this is what were doing first movie then dinner then your surprise" "oh good cause that's what i had planned" "good". Later that day they went to dinner and a movie like they had planned then Matt dragged Mello toward the park "where are we going" Mello asked "you'll see" Matt replied by the time they had left the movies it was 11:30 so yeah. **

**Matt and Mello rented skates and went ice skating "is this my surprise" "not all of it" then it began to snow and then the clock rang signaling midnight. they skated till 1 then Matt took Mello to the spot where they had met so many years ago **

**"are you ready for your biggest surprise yet" Matt asked as he covered Mello's eyes "k no looking till i say so okay " "ka" Mello replied "okay now" Mello removed Matt's hands from over his eyes and gasped at what he saw. There in front of him was a horse draw sleigh the horse was white and the sliegh had two seats "climb in" Matt said. **

**they climbed in and just as they got going it began snowing covering everything in a fresh blanket of white "wow Matt" they stared at the stars along the ride. then the seligh came to a hault "huh we arn'te back yet" "i know i 've always wanted to bring you here. **

**Matt lead Mello to a lake shore where he got down on one knee in the snow the snow was stilling falling and the moon and the stars shone down on them "Mihael Kheel, will you marry me" "yes Mail Jeeves i do and will marry you" with that Matt got up and they kissed in a winter wonderland "Merry Christmas Mello" Matt said as they broke apart. "Marry Christmas Matt" **

**They headed back to their apartment for a night of love and other special gifts**

**Me: Yay!**

**Mello: i liked that**

**Matt: me too i've always wanted have a winter wonderland romance**

**Me: well now you got one **

**Mello: where'd you get the idea**

**Me: not sure forget**

**Mello: okay well it was really good and i love the sex part**

**Matt: Hey! what about when i asked you to marry me**

**Mello: i didn't like that i loved it**

**Matt: oh okay**

**Me: you guys are soo cute together**


	3. Because you live

**Music_is_my_life24 has logged on**

**Me: WAZZA UP PEPS YAY! NEW CHAPTER! got the idea from naruto chatroom chainsaws and mini skirts lol love it!**

**Happy_Tree_Friends_lover66 has logged on**

**Bakura: woopdie doo for you *rolls eyes* and dont say that agin**

**Chocolat_Lover24 has logged on**

**Mello: hi random person again**

**Gamer_for_life15 has logged on**

**Matt: Hi people meet my friend sandy *hold up small sand figure***

**Mello: shut up sand freak i mean mat i was talking to the random person over there *points to bakura***

**Matt: *cries* YOUR SOO MEAN! *misa comes into the room* m-m-isa-chan **

**Lightxmisa4ver has logged on**

**Misa: ALRIGHT WHO MADE MY LITTLE MATTY CRY!**

**Me and Bakura: Mello *while looking curiously at her * 'hmm isnt she supposed to be with light' **

**Mello: uh oh**

**Misa: NO ONE MAKES MATTY CRY AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT OKAY! Lightxmisa4ever has logged off**

**Mello: O.O**

**Bakura: little advise i'd be running for my life right now if i were you**

**Mello: i thought this was about me and matt and too scarred to move O.O**

**Catcher_of_Kira has logged on**

**Near: Mello where do you keep your miniskirts **

**Mello: w-w-hat the hell are you talking about**

**Near: you know all those super cute mini skirts you wear around the house**

**Matt: that's hot **

**Near: yeah he looks smexy in them ^_^**

**Matt: *drools***

**Mello: ...*sighs* they're under my bed**

**Near: thanx dude ^_^ Catcher_of_Kira has logged off**

**Me: mini...skirts...Mello...wears...*squeaks***

**Bakura: are you okay **

**Me: hinkey pinkey dinkey dippsey doo lala**

**Matt: that's a no**

**Me: unicorns poof monkeys**

**Matt: anyway...aren't we forgetting something?**

**Mello: oh yeah...WHAT THE HELL I TOTALLY FORGOT!*screams* wait..don't tell me *2 hours later* uhhhhh i got nothin**

**Matt: wasn't misa-kun going to kill you for makin me cry?**

**Mello: uh oh *Misa breaks in the room with chainsaw***

**Misa: MELLLOOOO! Chocolate_lover24 has been diconnected**

**Matt and Bakura: HOLY S*****

**Me: red frish...blue fish...silver fish...UNICORNS!**

**lightxmisa4ever has logged on**

**Misa:im back lovlies**

**Matt: Misa-chun *hugs***

**Misa: hey there kiddo *hugs back***

**Bakura: WTF did you do to mels**

**Misa: well... i got a really big chainsaw and...**

**Bakura: CUT OFF HIS LIMBS i mean injured him**

**Misa: Nope! worse i destroyed all his chocolate**

**Matt: whoa...that's...evil**

**Misa: teehee i know and vampireknight2466 does not own any of the character or said shows**

**all have logged off until next time lol**

**Chapter 3: Because you live **

**Rain pitter pattered against the cool glass on the window signaling that it was going to down pour any second. A young red-haired teen by the name of Matt sighed 'great another day inside' he smiled when he remembered the song he had come up for mello. "Hey matt have you seen my coat" "its on the bed why" "thankx bye" "wait where are you going i you had something you wanted to show me but if its really urgent then i gues it'll have to wait till tommorow" Matt looked away with a sad face Mello felt a wave of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks 'wait i know the song by heart now i'll sing it and make him happy' "Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart it's the end of the world in my mind then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there but now I know what I didn't know because you live and breathe because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help because you live, matt my world has twice as many stars in the sky it's alright, I survived, I'm alive again cuz of you,i made it through every storm what is life, what's the use if you're killing time I'm so glad I found an angel someone who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes because you live and breathe because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help because you live, matt my world has twice as many stars in the sky because you live, I live because you live there's a reason why i carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always because you live and breathe because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help because you live, matt my world has twice as many stars in the sky because you live and breathe because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help because you live, matt my world has everything I need to survive because you live, I live, I live " Mello finished the song as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.**

**Me:AWWW soo cute see it is about you guys got the idea from because you live by jesse mccartney**

**Mello: but you said you got the idea from naruto chatroom**

**Me: i meant just the beginining part you know the part where we were on the computers duh**

**Mello: oh okay that makes sense lol**

**Bakura: hello mihael keehl**

**Mello: AHHH ARE YOU THE GRIM RIPPER COMING TO STEAL MY SOUL AND DRAG ME TO HELL **

**Me: wtf bakura**

**Bakura and mello: we thought you would protect him**

**Me: nope you can take him cause its just you bakura and i know you wont do anything bad to him**

**Grim ripper: Mello i have come for you**

**Mello: ahhhh**

**Me: no you will not take him i will not - vlad is that you**

**Bakura: who**

**Mello: one of our friends from school**

**Me: yeah from third grade**

**Bakura: oh okay nice to meet you vlad im bakura**

**Vlad: nice -**

**Me: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BAKURA**

**Ryou: what the hell do you want**

**Me: ryou why are you in bakura's clothes and bakura why are you in ryou's clothes**

**Bakura: i thought if i switched with ryou i could win the bet and ryou could play my video games whenever he wanted but it didn't last long *glares at ryou***

**Ryou: *laughs nervously* sorry i couldn't help myself**

**Bakura: *scoffs* sure that's what you always say**

**Me: anyway yay *notices matt isn't in the room * hey where's matt mels**

**Mello: oh in the tub i need to go wash his hair be back in 10 minutes**

**Me: kay love ya have fun in tub i do not own any of the characters or the shows lol fun in the tub**


	4. Traveling Soilder

**Me: YAY FOURTH CHAPTER GOT THE IDEA FROM DIXIE CHICKS TRAVELING SOILDER**

**Bakura: i hate that song**

**Me: what why**

**Bakura: it reminds me of akira *sniffles***

**Me: bakura are you okay**

**Bakura: *sobs and screams* DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU! *slams bedroom door shut and cries***

**Me: poor bakura**

**Mello: hey buddy what up**

**Me: not much just tryin to think of a way to cheer bakura up he got upset over his brother akira who is in afganistan right now for war **

**Mello: oh okay hey have you seen matt anywhere i cant find him**

**Matt: hey guys look at this little cutie i found outside our door and i took him to the groomers he was pretty dirty now look he's all cwean *hold up black kitten***

**Mello: oh okay and that's bakuras cat he's been lookin for her for a while**

**Matt: oh okay who wants to take her to him because right now he's made at me**

**Me: how bout we both do cause he's also mad at me i made him cry **

**Matt: oh okay cool *both leave the room* **

**in bakura's room**

**Me and matt: yeah we found her under the shed hiddin**

**Bakura: aww thanx guys i forgive you guys for what ever i was mad at you guys for mk**

**Me and Matt: k *come back to living room***

**Me: mels would you like to do the honors**

**Mello: *bows* i would love to vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters or other said objects **

**Chapter 4: Traveling soilder**

_**Riiing... Riiing... Riing... Riiing... Click.**_

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, Near. It's Matt again."**

**"Oh, hey, Matt! How you doing?"**

**"Lonely again."**

**"Oh, Matty-chan, it'll be all right."**

**"If you say so, Near. Um, Near...couldn't...couldn't...roger have stopped them?"**

**"Matt, you know roger isnt responible for them anymore."**

**"I know. I-I'm so sorry, I just-"**

**"You miss Mello, don't you?"**

**"..."**

**"...Matty?"**

**"..."**

**"Matty-chan, are you all right?"**

**"I-I'm fine, Near. And yes, I miss him. God, I miss him so much..."**

**Matt covered his mouth as he started sobbing again, and he didn't want his friend to hear him crying, even if Near knew what was happening. Near was patient and waited for Matt to come back to the phone.**

**Matt sobbed for a few more seconds and shook his head, sending his hair swishing to his chest before he cleared his throat and placed the phone back up to his lips so that he could speak.**

**"I'm sorry, Near," he said.**

**"That's fine, Matty-chan. I understand. But, matty, you know Mels wants to come and see you. It wasn't his choice to stay, you know?"**

**"Yeah... Say, Near..."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you ever... miss Linda?"**

**"...Every day of my life."**

**"Oh, Near..."**

**"But I have faith that they'll come home one day! I know that they'll come home safe and sound. Roger believes that, too. You have to believe with us, Matt, and maybe God will... grant our precious wish."**

**"Maybe. I try to believe but my Cell won't reach him."**

**"That's because he has to pay for those and The army doesn't allow that."**

**"I know..."**

**"Anyway, I got to go help Isis make dinner, but call me back a little later, okay, Matty-chan?"**

**"Okay, good night, Near."**

**"Mm-hmm. Night, Matty-chan."**

_**Click. Beep... beep...**_

**Matt sighed and tossed the phone onto his couch before looking down at his toes, which he was surprised to see weren't covered in socks like they usually were. His dull green eyes glanced over to a mirror.**

**The red-haired teen had changed slightly in the seven years that Mello and the other two had been gone.**

**His red hair was long and more wild, put in a low fanned-out pony-tail, coming to his chest in drastic spikes. The ends of it, in comparison to Matt's normal all red hair, had the ends of each spike dyed black, making it look cool.**

**Matt smiled. '**_**It was Mello's favorite color after all...**_**' he thought, looking at the fact that he was all decked out in all black clothing. His eyes were a dull, poisonous green, and under them he had applied some dark line to make them stand out.**

**Matt leaned back against the couch and looked over to a clock that read 7:36 PM April 27, 2008. Matt smiled slightly.**

**"Even if it's October 7th, 2021, I still keep that clock at that direct time. The time when... Mello and the others were recruted for war," he whispered before covering his eyes with his arm, sobbing into his jacket.**

**"Oh, 'Mels, when are you coming home?" Matt sniffled before rolling onto his side and covering himself in a blanket, sobbing out Mello's name until he fell asleep.**

**Tears still falling.**

_**Several Days Later...**_

**The phone rang loudly and clearly, and Matt skipped to go get it, his hand picking it up and clicking talk. "Hello?" Matt said into the phone as it started ringing, and he heard someone inhale deeply on the opposite side.**

**"Is this Mail jeeves?" the gruff voice asked, and Matt raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes, it is. Why? Who is this?" he asked in confusion, and the man sighed deeply and in an exhausted fashion.**

**"This is General Arnold calling you regarding your lover, Mihael keehl. This is the house where he lives, am I not correct?"**

**"Y-yes! This is Mello's home! What news do you have?" Matt asked urgently, and the general remained silent, and the silence started to kill Matt deep inside of his body. "Well!" he yelled, and the man exhaled again.**

**"I'm sorry, but Mello fatally wounded. He might not last the week."**

**The words seemed to stab into Matt's soul, and he collapsed against the couch, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He heard the general calling his name, and he shakingly lifted the phone to his lips.**

**"I-I-I-I have to be a-a-alone now..." he whispered before hanging up, not giving the general a chance to respond. Matt stayed silent for a few moments before picking up the picture of him and Mello and looking at it blankly.**

**The image had him and Mello from their trip to the mall with the others. Mello and Matt had gone into he photo booth, and the shutter camera had startled Mello, who then became protective of Matt.**

**The picture showed Mello turning so his back was facing the camera, and he was standing protectivly in front of Matt, his eyes narrowed at the camera lens. Matt was yelling at him, struggling to get loose and calm him down.**

**Both were dressed in the same type of clothing, even if they were a reverse of one another. Matt wore a black and white striped T shirt with a fur line vest, navy blue skinny jeans , and black combat boots, while Mello wore the same outfit, but everything white was red, and everything else was black.**

**Matt shuddered as tears fell onto the picture, and he hugged his knees before sobbing loudly. His hand shakingly found its way to the phone, and he unconsciously dialed a number before holding the phone to his ear.**

_**Riiing... Rii- Click.**_

**"Matty-chan?"**

**"N-N-Nea...sniff...Near..."**

**"Matty-chan! What's wrong, why are you crying?"**

**"M-Mello... Mello, he's..."**

**"Matty-chan, what's the matter? Please, say something! What's happening?"**

**"Mello was fatally wounded and the general says he may not last the rest of the week!" Matt sobbed, finally blurting out his message, and he sobbed hysterically, his tears staining his black and red hair.**

**"Oh, Matty-chan! I am so sorry! I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm so sorry..."**

**"Near, it's f-fine. Sniff. You didn't know."**

**"Matty-chan, I..."**

**"I have to be alone now..."**

**"...I understand. I'll call you later, okay, Matty?"**

**"Okay. T-thanks for being there, Near."**

**"No problem. Bye bye."**

**"Bye..."**

**The phones hung up at the exact same time, and Matt fell against the couch, sobbing his pure little heart out. He wanted to die inside, since the man he loved was so close to death.**

**He wanted to die.**

**But he couldn't leave Roger, his friends, or anyone like that. Mello would want him to live. Mello would want him to lead a happy life and move on, find a new lover and get a better life.**

**But that's the one thing Matt couldn't do.**

**Matt hadn't recieved any phone call about Mello dying, but he hadn't gotten any message about him surviving. His heart was in constant turmoil, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything except cry at nights.**

**Finally, it got to a point where Matt had to take sleep pills in order to sleep without crying, curtisy of Near. Near would come over and watch over Matt, since a suspicious neighbor had seen Matt in the bathroom with a kitchen knife.**

**The neighbor, being concerned, deemed that it was unsafe to leave little Matt alone by himself, so Near called and checked up on him reguarly, and eventually, Matt stopped trying to kill himself all together.**

_**Riiing... Riiing... Click.**_

**"Near?"**

**"Hey, Matty, how are you feeling?"**

**"Ugh, getting better."**

**"Haven't tried to kill yourself recently while I was gone?"**

**"No, I'm over all that stuff. I realized that 'Mels wouldn't want me to die, so I stopped being suicidal."**

**"I'm glad."**

**"Yeah. I mean, 'Mels would want me to live a good and happy life if he died, right? I'd want the same of him."**

**"Yeah. Matty, if you died, I know you'd want Mels not to mourn over you forever. You'd want him to move on and find another lover who could make him just as happy as you did in life, right?"**

**"Yes! Yes, I want that! I would want him to do that."**

**"Then that's why he needs you to be strong, Matty. You need to do what you'd want him to do in your position."**

**"I know, Near, I just-"**

**"Gasp!"**

**"Near? Near, what's wrong?"**

**"W-what are you..."**

**"Near?"**

**"It can't be... It is you... Oh God! I can't believe it's really you! I was so worried!"**

**"Near-chan!"**

**"Matty-chan, you'll never guess who just walked in!"**

**"Who?"**

**Just as Near was about to answer, a pair of pale hands came from behind Matt and gently pried the phone from the red-head's grip. Matt's eyes widened and he shuddered, seeing the familiarness in the slender pale white hands.**

**A chuckle came from behind him. "Sorry, Near. He'll have to call you back later."**

**The phone clocked off and was thrown to the table, where it settled and stayed still. Matt's heart was racing as the pale hands moved to his shoulders and gave them a small reassuring squeeze, letting the boy know this wasn't a dream.**

**"Matty? C'mon, my precious puupy. Please. Please look at me."**

**Shuddering, Matt turned, slowly, as slow as he could, and turned to face the pale-handed figure standing behind him.**

**Upon doing so, he burst into tears once again.**

**He couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream.**

_**He**_** was right before him. He was alive. No, better yet, he was okay! He was clothed in his army uniform, the shirt unbuttoned to reveal the small scar on his chest, and his hair was considerably longer than before.**

**But it was definately him, no doubts about that.**

**"'M-Mels..." Matt breathed before shuddering, tears filling his green eyes. Mello smiled and reached forward, placing his hand on Matt's cheek and smiling kindly, in such a fashion that Matt felt his breath hitch.**

**"Matty, my love, I'm home," Mello whispered, and that was all it took for Matt to break down in a fit of sobs and latch against his lover's strong chest, sobbing his heart out. Mello laced his arms around the smaller teen and smiled. "Shh... Matty, calm down. You're 21 years old, you shouldn't be crying this much..." the Mafia leader laughed, and Matt clenched him tighter, missing that laugh.**

**"I know. But I missed you so much. I cried every night..." he whispered, and Mello frowned before clenching the rednette as tightly in his embrace as he could without hurting him, his eyes narrowed to the ground.**

**"Forgive me, Matty. I was unable to keep in contact with you. Please forgive me..." he begged in a broken voice and Matt smiled before holding him close, still crying tears of joy.**

**"It's all right, my dearest. You're still alive, and that's all that matters to me now," the rednette teen whispered. Mello smiled and fingered a lock of Matt's hair, taking one of the stands in his fingers and eyeing the black dye at the tips.**

**"You changed your hair," he said rather bluntly and blankly, and Matt blushed and looked away.**

**'**_**Does he not like it?**_**' "Y-yeah. I wanted to surprise you when you came home. I mean... black is your favorite color, so I thought I'd dye my hair, or just the tips, that color. But if it looks bad, I can change it back," he whispered.**

**Mello pursed his lips before picking Matt up bridal-style, making Matt blush darker, and he placed him down on the couch, a wide smile on his lips. Matt gasped as Mello crawled on top of him, pinning his arms down.**

**"Who said I thought it was bad?" he asked with a seductive smirk, and Matt blushed before looking away, totally embarrassed. Mello chuckled again.**

**"Same old Matty. Blushes at anything sexy and attractive that I try to do to get you turned on," he whispered with a wink, and Matt blushed darker. "See what I mean?" Mello asked before leaning down and smiling at Matt.**

**"That just makes you so much cuter..." he breathed. Matt blushed and looked away before sighing.**

**"So, is there any reason why Near seemed a little more attatched to me than he usually is?" the rednette asked curiously, and Mello blushed before laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Y-yeah, well... I asked him to watch over you while I was gone," he said, and Matt raised an eyebrow before smiling.**

**"Figures. You can't leave me alone for a minute, can you?" he asked, and Mello shook his head slowly.**

**"Nope. But, after all, it was my will and desire to see you and keep you safe that made it so I was able to fight death and come back with the other," he said, and Matt's eyes widened before he smirked.**

**"Guess that means Light and Misa must be..." he trailed off with a small laugh. "I'll bet Misa's even redder than I am," he stated, and Mello laughed.**

**"I bet you're right," he answered. He then went down and nipped at Matt's neck, making the redntte squrim a little under the touch. Mello drew back slowly. "Matty? Is everything all right?" he asked.**

**Matt turned red and looked away in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. But I might be a little uneasy about sex since I haven't had it in seven years," he said, and Mello stared at him in amazement.**

**"You... haven't had sex with anyone for seven years, Matty? Why not?" he asked. Matt blushed deeper.**

**"I... want only you. Only you are allowed to have me, so... I held back any urges that I had until you came back, 'Mels," the redntte whispered. Mello smiled kindly and held Matt in his arms with a smile.**

**"Then, now that I'm back, are you ready?" he asked, and Matt blushed before nodding. "Very well. I'll be gentle for you, Matty, since we haven't done this in a while," Mello said before pinning the red-head below him.**

**Matt gasped as he was exposed suddenly, his clothes being shed as if he were a snake shedding its skin. He blushed bright red, feeling exposed, he covered himself with his arms, but Mello smiled down at him.**

**"Why are you so shy? It's just me, Matty," he whispered lovingly, and Matt gradually removed his hands and arms from in front of his body, shakingly laying on the large couch, totally exposed to the one he loved.**

**Mello, who had also shed his clothing, was now peering down at Matt and pulled him into a heated kiss, in which Matt carefully returned. The two teens battled while Mello prepared Matt.**

**Suddenly, the two became one, and Matt closed his eyes with a moan to enjoy it, his mind wandering off to a final thought before he went back to what he and his lover were doing.**

**'**_**'Mels, I love you. Thank God you've come home safe...**_**'**

**Matt and Mello both awoke the next morning to a soft, timid knocking at the front door.**

**Matt groaned and tried to force himself into a standing position, but a sudden pain jolted through him and he fell to the couch with a whimper. Mello sensed his distress and rubbed his boyfriend's back before standing up, finding his jeans.**

**"I'll get it," he said before kissing Matt on the forehead. The rednette nodded and rolled over, with a pained moan, and he smiled at Mello before drifting back to sleep, eyes closed gently.**

**Mello smiled at the gamer before opening the door to the house, surprised to see Misa, who was now well into her twenties, staring back at him with a shocked look on her face.**

**"M-Mello! You're back, too?" she asked curiously, and Mello placed a hand to his hip, a smirk on his face.**

**"Of course. After all, my little puppy needed me. But I'm just surprised that after what Light did to you last night, you're still able to move," the blonde-haired teen said, smirking at the blush that formed on Misa's face.**

**"W-well, we did that, but... I-I just came over to check up on Matt in case he... Nevermind," the blonde-haired girl said, turning, but Mello reached forward and caught her arm, turning her around.**

**"In case he what?" he asked in a demanding tone, and Misa sighed deeply.**

**"Mello, when you left, Matt became very depressed. After the first few years, he went through a suicidal phase. He would slice open his wrists, Near and I called an ambulance though and they saved him. He tried to jump off a bridge, but a passing boat caught him. We got worried about him, since he tried almost everything in the book. After a while, Near and Linda couldn't leave him alone.**

**"It got so bad that when we went to the zoo, Matt went to the marine section and dumped a bunch of leftover chum on himself before slipping into the shark tanks. Thankfully, the trainers pulled him out, but he did get bitten pretty bad. After his release in the hospital, he tried stabbing himself with a needle filled with medicine, and it nearly stopped his heart. The doctors placed him in a coma, to stop the sorrow he felt.**

**"We watched over him until he woke up, and then when we felt it was okay, we let him go home by himself. Poor Matt got the call about your wound a while after that. He then went suicidal again, and we got really worried. But he stopped, realizing that you wouldn't want him doing all of this, and he thanked God that he hadn't managed to die.**

**"He loved you, Mello. So much," Misa finished, and Mello could only stared silently at the ground.**

**'**_**Matt went through all of that because I was gone? B-but he seemed so happy before I left! He told me that he would be all right by himself! He never said anything about wanting to kill himself if I left! Dammit!**_**' he thought.**

**"Mello, stay with him, okay?" Misa asked, and Mello nodded quickly.**

**"Yes, I will. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to Light?" he asked, and Misa nodded before turning, and then Mello stopped him. "Hey, drama queen."**

**Misa turned and Mello flashed him a small grin. "Thanks for keeping me informed. Say hi to the God-damned Lighty for me, and tell him thanks for everything. He'll know," he said, and Misa nodded before skipping down the streets.**

**Mello watched her vanish before turning back to the house and looking down at Matt, who had fallen back asleep.**

**Sure enough, Matt's body was covered with self-inflicted faded scars that retreated into his skin, ones from many years ago. Some of them looked fairly new, like some around his pale wrists. Others were older, but deeper. **

**Mello stared with sorrow in his eyes before sitting next to Matt and brushing a piece of hair from his face.**

**'**_**Gods, because of me, he did all this... mutilation to his body. These scars will never go away...**_**' he thought before leaning down and laying by the red head's side, staring into his lovers closed eyes with his own.**

**'**_**Matty, I...**_**' Mello smiled and laced his arm around the rednett's waist, drawing him as close as he could manage to bring him.**

**"I love you," he breathed, and he felt Matt stirring from his sleep before settling, a smile on his face. Now that they were together one more, holding each other as close as they could so they wouldn't be seperated again.**

**"I love you too."**

**Me: aww soo cute**

**Mello: thanks i know**

**Me: i wasn't talking to you **

**Mello: okay jeez take a chill pill**

**Matt: yay cookies **

**Me: Matty are you okay**

**Matt: Melsgave me cookies =D**

**Me: YOU DID WHAT**

**Mello: he was hungry and trying to eat my hand off **

**Me: well next time tranquilize him or something that doesn't make him hyper duh**

**Mello: okay jeez **


	5. Here Comes Goodbye

**Me: YAY NEW CHAPTER GOT THIS FROM HERE COMES GOODBYE BY RASCAL FLATTS LOVE THEM THE ROCKS!**

**Bakura: what's so great about them and to be honest they suck**

**Me: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS MISTER**

**Bakura: *sighs* no what**

**Me: IT MEANS THE ROOM *dun dun dun***

**Bakura: *rolls eyes and sarcastic voice* oh wow im so scarred**

**Me: fine we'll see about that mr. im so big and tough nothing can break me blah blah**

**Bakura: yeah whatever *starts to leave***

**Me: oh no you don't *pulls Bakura into small room with a tv and a single chair and ties him up* now lets see how much you can take of this *turns on my little pony***

**Bakura: please this is nothing**

**Me: oh really well bye *leaves room***

**Bakura: wait what **

**Me: *pops head back in room* i told you you were going to be in here by yourself duh *leaves again***

**Bakura: fine whatever i can take this...**

**an hour later **

**Bakura: AHHHHH TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF THE EVIL PONIES HAVE COME AGGGHHHHHH**

**in the other room**

**Me: that will be twenty bucks if you please Marik**

**Marik *grumbles* fine here *hands me money and sulks off* **

**Me: thankyou**

**Marik: yeah whatever**

**Malik: hey guys umm what's up with Marik**

**Me: oh nothin he's just mad cause i made a bet that if Bakura dissed rascal flatts and got put in the room that an hour later he would be screaming and Marik said that he wouldn't cause he says nothing scares Bakura and so we made the bet and i won twenty bucks *smirks triumphantly***

**Malik: oh cool hey want to go to the movies with me **

**Me: *blushes* sure**

**Bakura: *hears us* HEY THATS MY GIRLFRIEND MALIK LAY YOUR LITTLE DAMN HANDS OFF!**

**Me: OH SHUT UP GWAD WE'RE JUST GOIN AS FRIENDS DUH JEEZ COOL YOUR JETS DUDE *i yelled back***

**Malik: umm...okay well anyway we're off and vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters**

**Matt heard the truck tires along driveway, but he didnt relize what was going to happen, so he got up and watched from his bedroom window as Mello drove up the gravel driveway in his dad's old beat up pick-up truck. **

**Today was the day he had to break up with his boyfriend, Matt. 'that's weird he never drives that slow' Matt thought as he wondered to his radio to see if anything good was on. nope not a thing was on it today, and when he turned back to the window the truck was gone. **

**Then he heard Mello's footsteps on his front porch. He started to head down the steps when he heard the doorbell. 'wait something's wrong he usually comes right inside...NO!' Matt relized what was happening ' NO HE CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME I MEAN SURE WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING BUT HE JUST CAN'T I LOVE HIM' Matt thought as he stood there frozen to the ground. **

**meanwhile outside **

**"come on matt i need to get this over with" Mello mumbled under his breath as he kept ringing the doorbell, of course he didn't want to break up with matt but he had too he had seen matt at the movies with a girl i mean he knew matt was bi but he didnt expect to see matt at the movies putting his arm around a girl's shoulders.**

**Matt answered the door. "hey Mello" 'huh that's weird he usually calls me mellow yellow but shit he must know why im here.' Mello thought as he looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes he had fallen in love with. "yeah i kinda need to ask you something Matty" 'wait Matty he shoudln't be calling me that unless' Matt shook his head. "yes Mello what would you like to ask me"**

**"um who was that you were at the movies with" 'OH MY FUCKING GOD THATS WHY HE WAS UPSET HE THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON HIM NOW I GET IT' Matt thought as he blushed madly. "oh that was my cousin and the reason i put my arm around her was cause she kept getting scarred and so i told her that i'd protect her and i put my arm around her to make sure she knew that." Matt replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. **

**"oh okay just wonderin so you want to go to the beach." Mello said with a smile that said im-sorry-for-accusing-and-i-want-to-make-it-up-to-you. "sure just let me go get ready" Matt said as he rushed to get ready. He searched his room for a little bit until he found his converese where he left them, right by his smokey gray skinny jeans, and his black t-shirt with red letters that represented blood saying "im a vampire and when life bites i bite back" and then he grabbed his black leather jacket on the way out his bedroom door.**

**When Matt returned They left hand in hand toward the movies, where they saw The Hangover part 2 and then went out to eat at a fast food place near the beach and then they walked along the beach and Matt started to cry. Mello saw this " Matty whats wrong" he asked as he looked down at the red head "well it just that today i thought you were goin to break up with me when you were actin weird like driving slow up the driveway and then ringing the doorbell." Matt looked up to see Mello not looking at him. "well umm Matt...i do kinda need a break goodbye Matthew im sorry" Mello said then he kissed Matt bye and left, but what Mello didnt realize was that Matt saw him cryin and knew he would be back.**

**Me: i know this is a short chapter but i kinda need to make these short so i have more chapters and no sorry they all went on vacantion for a month and so yeah ill be doin the disclaimer from now on *goes and and sulks in emo corner* i dont own any of the characters. **

**Bakura: aww someone needs a hug**

**Me: BAKURA *gives him death hug***

**Bakura: *gapsing* can't breath**

**Me: Oh sorry *lets go of him***

**Bakura: *gasps* its okay man you hug hard**

**Me: yep **


End file.
